Fire Orcs
Origins The Orc settlement of Osh'Cosh'Begosh was one of few fixed locations that orcs could be counted on to be at; where as most orcs roamed about in packs, these orcs were a more social breed. When The Storm was poised to strike, the wizard Benobinee was sent there. Unfortunatly for all involved, he was one of the least capable wizards dispatched - chosen for this mission based on the low priority given to Orcs. Benobinee's teleportation went awry, and he ended up arriving late. What orcs he could gather were under provisioned, and his pocket dimension was faulty (at best)... he was an Evoker, first and foremost. When he and the orcs were ejected back onto the prime material plane, reality had not settled - not by a longshot. They slinked into a nearby empty fortress, and tried to hole up. During their wait, Benobinee found a small tear in the planes that led to the elemental plane of fire - something quite amazing, and very much of interest to him. He quickly forgot about his mission to preserve the Orcs, and began experimenting with the portal. What Benobinee didn't know, is that mentally grappling with the portal was slowly causing him to go insane; so he did not pause as his experiments got more and more unusual, and cruel. He eventually began using Orcs in them... infusing them with power drawn straight from the portal, and dreaming of an army to establish himself in this new world. Appearances Fire Orcs were one of the original threats to Frostholm. Their presence to the north of the City of Frostholm was hinted at by the Mysterious Signal Fire that was noticed by the Town Guard in AS 57, and investigated by the Heroes of Frostholm in AS 61. In AS 63, a large force of Fire Orcs that was headed for the City of Frostholm was engaged by the Heroes, who chased them past the vulnerable Frostholm Farms. At the Gates of Frostholm, the heroes dug in - leading to the Battle of the Bridge. Fire Orcs continued to harass ships passing through The Channel until AS 98, when the Heroes of Frostholm tracked them back to their source - The abandoned fortress of Boatmurdered Liberation See Also: Salvation of Lungdespair The Heroes of Frostholm fought their way through Boatmurdered, not sure what was at its end. When they found Benobinee, he was dispatched in a single blow by Warden; no questions asked. Locked in a back room, the group found a mass of unaltered Orcs; those remaining from Osh'Cosh'Begosh. As the most aggressive Orcs had been selected for experiments first, those left represented the most peaceful of the group (which still isn't much, because Orcs). After being granted their freedom, the group split. The bulk of the Orcs (Led by Urk) decided to remain, and take over the fortress - which they renamed Lungdespair, after the mighty elephant that once rampaged through its halls. A minority of orcs (lead by Erk) decided to make a new life in Northport - only a day away from Lungdespair, and in need of strong backs to rebuild from the recent Siege of Megor. Category:Orc Category:Northport Category:History Category:Finished Category:Has Picture